LA NUEVA CHICA DE LA CUADRA
by trades
Summary: ESTABA ENFERMA. LO JURO


****

Autora: Trades.

Disclaimer: personajes son de LFN excepto Angela… No hay dinero, no hay permiso, sin afán de lucro. Odio esto. Realmente lo hago.

Comentario: Primeros intentos de hacer algo con leve humor. No es mi fuerte y seguro se me desviara a la tragedia. En fin. Díganme que piensan. Lo sé, nada bueno, pero en fin. Razón para escribir esto: ninguna mas que la inercia.

Feedback: tradesgarden@hotmail.com** o aquí mismo. Please, please.**

****

LA NUEVA CHICA DE LA CUADRA

Así que: ella no era Quinn. ¿Y que?. La condecorarían por eso, harían una convivencia y al final de la fiesta tendrían que llevar a Operations a la cama cuando se pusiera a bailar encima de la mesa... de nuevo.

Ella no era Quinn. ¿Y que?. Había otras cosas por las cuales preocuparse. Como la polución, o el efecto invernadero, o por el evidente desafió contra la gravedad, del vestido de la nueva comandante. No era Quinn. Nunca lo seria. Y no es que no fuera buena en lo que hacia, o que desconfiara de los demás, igual que ella. No era Quinn. Y punto. 

Así que, ¿tanto alboroto por eso?. La misión había ido bien. Gran cosa, gran novedad. Todo lo que hacia lo hacia bien (hablando de modestia). Había salvado a los operativos. Operations al parecer la había encontrado confiable, la había probado, y ella había pasado. Walter la había probado también, y al parecer, su habitual autismo le había agradado, (y solo Dios sabia porque, como también solo él entendería a los hombres, ella nunca lo haría). E incluso a veces cuando estaban solos o casi solos porque él era bastante perceptivo en cuanto a su problema de "interacción con el entorno vivo", la llamaba ángel, con "entonación especial", como le decía para probarle que ella era prospecto para su harén mental. No quería pensar en el real. Siempre trataba de mantener algo de cordura... y al parecer ese apodo era solo para ella porque no lo había oído en otra, por ahora claro. Con entonación especial. Claro.

Jasón parecía amigable hacia ella. De hecho a veces le parecía "demasiado amigable" pero si hubiese sido de otra forma, habría sido anti natura, y parecía aceptar el hecho de que hubiera otro centro equivalente al suyo para "la optimización de recursos", como decía la rubia con ese acento obscenamente seguro y sexy. 

El francés de Oversight que había vuelto, de donde sea que haya vuelto (y no es que ella tuviera reparos en verlo cada día, dejando de lado el hecho de que si le dirigía la vista era para disecarla en vida) tampoco parecía interesarse en ella, algo que parecía llamar la atención de todo el mundo. ¿Y que?, Nadie le informo del "test de aprobación Samuelle". En fin, ni un problema, con tal de ver esos ojos, (y otra parte que ahora prefería no recordar para no distraerse de la limpieza que llevaba a cabo en los filtros que Walter le había enviado)… Parecía indiferente a ella, lo cual en ese mundo se consideraba como la tarjeta de bienvenida a un nuevo (sin mencionar lo de seguro para la salud) club: "De Los Microorganismos Que No Molestan A Michael", (inaugurándose en cualquier momento futuro). 

Y al parecer, tampoco le importaba a ese americano O`Brien, quien a veces hasta parecía sonreírle. Y no es que ella estuviese pendiente de eso, ni del número de veces en que le había parecido que él la miraba. Tres confirmadas. Dos probables. 

No. El hecho era: ella no era Quinn, no tenía por costumbre matar a operativos solo porque no le agradaban (y no es que no tuviera ganas de hacerlo... a menudo), era mejor que ella en su trabajo de hecho (¡OH humildad!), No era tampoco arrogante... no todo el tiempo en todo caso. Y aunque al principio la habían probado haciéndole la vida imposible, provocándola cada vez que podían, había sido capaz (y esto mas por sentido de auto conservación, que por sentido común), de mantenerse tranquila y controlada, e incluso (¡OH maravilla!), Había respondido una vez, y además había sido una buena respuesta, acompañada de la mirada marca "Michael", por la cual de seguro tendría problemas en el futuro, ya saben, por uso sin autorización de propiedad intelectual, y todo eso.

No. No era Quinn. Tenía un horrible sentido de preocupación por los demás, y de hecho ¡OH maravilla!, (Se dio cuenta de que estaba abusando de esa expresión últimamente), se sentía responsable por ellos. Lo cual no era bueno, teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que se hallaba... y la edad, claro, no olvidar la edad, 18 años, aunque dependiendo del día, parecía de 14 o 16, lo cual no era bueno allí, no señor; no con toda esa basura acerca de la ley del mas fuerte, y demases. No era Quinn. Tal vez bajaba la vista cuando algún operativo más antiguo, o seamos francos atractivo, como ese maldito americano le hablaba, tal como Quinn. Pero no era ella, no lo seria, trataba todos los días, de no serlo, de encontrar una razón por la cual levantarse, que no fuera la dominación del mundo o algo por el estilo... al menos no hasta que encontrara al Pincky indicado. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente, sin notar como el hombre al otro lado de la sala, frente a ella, reparaba en aquel gesto, y sonreía levemente con expresión de curiosidad. 

¡Ah!. ¡Y no olvidar el hecho de que ella no dormía con los jefes!. Bueno eso por dos razones muy evidentes. Primero, su jefe era mujer (Y no es que eso fuera gran impedimento…bueno lo era para ella, llámenla "old fashion"), eso la hizo sonreír de nuevo y el hombre tomo unos datos, acercándose despacio; Un operativo lo detuvo en medio del camino. 

Era evidente que, aunque como ella suponía, esa experiencia no le era ajena a Operations, el francés era el niño de sus ojos, por ponerlo de alguna forma; y por otro lado, ninguno de sus otros jefes, incluyendo a William el segundo abordo al cual conocía desde afuera cuando él era un rebelde de jeans negros (siempre le gustaron esos jeans), chaqueta larga de cuero, y acento ingles, (¿acaso había mencionado esa obsesión por el acento ingles...la cual se ramificaba al francés, y últimamente al americano?, Dios la perdonara por eso, Dios y su abuela... si seguía con vida y algún sirviente ilegal no se le había sublevado). No, él no era una opción, por mas que hubiera algo ahí, cada vez que se veían, de hecho, desde que se habían conocido; y he aquí la segunda razón por la cual no sucedería eso de acostarse con los jefes: la edad, ¿menciono lo de los 18 años?. Si, creo que sí. Pero en realidad, eso no era todo, o sí. 

Habían otras razones que agregar, claro esta: estaba ese pequeño problema llamado virginidad, que si no tenia cuidado, en cualquier momento Jasón se encargaría de solucionar, (en cualquier momento, y con cuatro botellas de tequila y un sedante, y aun con consentimiento, la naturaleza prohibiría tal sacrilegio); La otra razón era, (y no, no harían falta las fanfarrias para esto: LA TIMIDEZ), esa cosa oscura, atosigante y enfermiza, que la poseía cada vez que otro ser humano se acercaba a ella 2 metros a la redonda, o 5 dependiendo de si había amanecido un 85% esquizofrénica, o 95%, todo esto con las debidas disculpas a los esquizofrénicos. 

No. No era Quinn. Dios prohiba que sea Quinn. Levanto los ojos, y vio pasar a Operations, quien le sonrió brevemente, ella solo movió la cabeza, y siguió en su tarea, lo que llamo la atención de la rubia. No seria Quinn, por que, y Dios lo sabia (y dale con Dios), ni siquiera sabía quien era ella, ni cual era su lugar, ni cual su misión. 

William apareció por el pasillo, sonrió educadamente a una operativo que parecía gatita frente a la leche, (ese era otro club que abriría pronto, y en el cual, ella seria el miembro mas antiguo), la miro, y en sus ojos, una chispa cercana a la alegría y a la seducción aparecieron, cosa rara en el denominado "Príncipe Del Ártico De La Sección" (príncipe porque el primer lugar lo tenia el francesito), ella volvió a repetir el gesto de saludo, y él sonrió para sus adentros. No seria Quinn, pero sabia que por ese bastardo ingles estaba aquí, (en la sección uno claro, en la organización, por ahora solo los jefes y Dios sabían... tenia que dejar de mencionar a Dios, eso arruinaría su reputación de escéptica..."¿donde había escuchado eso antes?") Parecía tener la idiota idea de que ella era confiable... lo cual para su desgracia era cierto. Michael paso sin mirar, ella tampoco lo miro. 

Se volteo, busco su panel. No estaba, y ella habría jurado que... una chispa la ilumino y cuando iba a voltear para retar a Jasón (otra vez), por ocultárselo, una voz la sobresalto.

-¿buscas algo?- ella tragó mentalmente saliva, mientras una sarta de insultos comenzaron a formarse en su cabeza sin destinatario definido. Cuando subió los ojos, había recuperado su habitual actitud indiferente. Unos ojos azules casi iridiscentes se reían suavemente de ella. "Si tu maldito americano, como si no hubieras perdido nunca algo... como la voz, o la seguridad o cualquier otra habilidad para la interacción humana... deberían regular mejor la temperatura de este lugar, alguien esta jugando con el termostato?".

- gracias- busco algo en que ocupar la mirada, y él se acerco un poco mas inclinándose hacia ella, que permanecía sentada. "Hay estados en tu país que prohiben eso, ¿lo sabias?".

-¿sucede algo?- ella no pareció inmutarse, como siempre.

- hay un último archivo que filtrar.

- hazlo después. La reunión esta por comenzar.

- por supuesto- él le cedió el paso, y observo en el proceso, el vestido Mcqueen que acababa de estrenar hoy, muy Blade Runner, muy no propio para una chica de 18 años decidió él, con un cierto deje de incomodo y placentero reproche. Otro operativo miró apreciativamente el ceñido vestido de cuero hasta la rodilla, el amplio escote en su espalda (que contrastaba con el cuello alto, muy ceñido y cerrado del frente), las botas de punta negras. O`Brien lo vio de reojo, y el otro se alejo instintivamente. Se acerco a la mesa. Él le corrió la silla, y todos lo notaron. Y todo iba tan bien. Penso ella.

El muy maldito, justo cuando empezaba a odiarlo, él hacia algo así. Como correrle la silla, enviarle un té de hierbas chinas (su favorito, para mas desastre), cuando estaba resfriada, pese a que no le había hablado en toda esa semana, y mucho menos le había preguntado por su salud (¿acaso no estaba prohibido husmear en archivos con fines personales... o al menos el investigar con el cocinero acerca de sus gustos... o con cualquiera?... y no es que a ella le importara).

Otra cosa, siempre se las arreglaba para salvarle la vida... dos veces... cuando ya no había opción alguna. Y siempre, es decir, SIEMPRE, hacia pequeñas cosas que parecían ser notadas hasta por los microbios mas pequeños de la sección... asumiendo que la última esterilización no había dado resultado... bueno, no lo había hecho con los humanos, al menos no con los que ella esperaba... lo cual era inusual, porque de acuerdo a sus cálculos... se perdió de nuevo en sus divagaciones. Se cruzo de piernas, y eso atrajo la mirada de tres de los cuatro hombres en la mesa el cuarto hombre ya las había visto. Adivinen cual. Jasmine le sonrió. Le gustaba Jasmine. Odiaba los hombres que veían las piernas de jovencitas de 18 años. Estaba complacida.

Así que ella no era Quinn. De hecho a veces se sentía como la nueva mascota, y eso que llevaba ocho meses ahí. Un poco mas, y le comprarían un collar, ojalá anti pulgas, y ojalá que no sea rosado porque no tenía nada para combinar ese color. Casi sonrió, y Michael la miro brevemente tratando de disecarla. "¿Y que?, No estoy pensando en ti. ¿Puedes pronunciar DELIRIO DE PERSECUCIÓN. Presuntuoso... ni que fueras tan buen mozo... bueno... tal vez lo seas... ¡maldito francés te odio, estas fuera de mi lista de regalos de Navidad!". 

Su humor se aliviano de nuevo, él la vio casi curioso, y ella no se inmutó. "¿No estamos un poquito no creativos en cuanto a los tipos de mirada chicos?...especialmente tu francesito, si tu, el de la expresión uno, dos y tres... y cuatro, aunque creo que esa solo te la ve la rubia, la muy suertuda".

Nikita le pidió su opinión. Su voz, gracias a Dios (y ahí vamos de nuevo con el todo poderoso), sonó como habitualmente sonaba, fría, casi monótona, con su acento ingles. Cuándo termino de dar su plan, espero que alguien la linchara, pero en vez de eso, vio que Walter le sonreía con cara de "¡hoy si que estamos despierta, ¿no es así?!". Jasón siguió con su parte, William la miro con esa cara de "yo la traje, es mi mascota, denme el premio... dame el premio... sueña cariño, es bueno para la salud". Recordó que él solía decirle así para que se enojara, cuando estaban afuera, en la casa de alguno de sus amigos aristocráticos, y ellos se peleaban para entretenerse en algo, también le decía mascotita, lo cual odiaba aun más. Michael la veía inexpresivo, pero por un segundo, le pareció ver cierta... ¿tranquilidad en su mirada…o diversión?, * ja, ja, que divertido. O`Brien, sonrió brevemente, pero ella no lo miró, porque era una cobarde con un vestido de cuero que a veces no le permitía respirar. Otra razón para no ser Quinn: ella tenia una pasión enfermiza por la ropa Avant Garde "francesa. Su mirada fue hacia Michael sin querer, * ¿qué?, ¿Es que nadie puede mirar hacia el "área de Michael", n-o m-e a-g-r-a-d-a-s! *...y por la música, y por los libros, y por el procesamiento de datos, y por la programación... igual que Quinn.

No. No era calculadora. Fría. Egoísta. Todo lo que sabia acerca de lo que le rodeaba, de la vida, lo podía contar en un dedo. Estaba sola, tenía miedo, y por sobre todo, le parecía que ese no era su lugar, que ellos la estacarían por detrás en cualquier momento, (o por delante) que la defraudarían, y al voltear, la traicionarían, de nuevo, como los otros, como siempre. No era Quinn. Y si, tenia miedo, y era inocente. No señor. No era Quinn...Y dale con la frasecita. Siempre tenia esas obsesiones con respecto a ciertas cosas que...

¿FIN?


End file.
